Pony
by fapezberry665
Summary: Spoiled rich girl, Quinn, gets two slaves for her birthday. She decides to do something with them that no-one else has thought of. Rachel and Santana are her slaves. Watch as their lives change...
1. Chapter 1

(NO P.O.V)

When Quinn turned sixteen, her parents took her to the local slave shed to pick out her present. Being a dom, she was automatically allowed a sub when she turned sixteen. But her parents were rich and being an only child, Quinn was very spoilt so they were allowing her to have two. On the day she was due to get her slaves, Quinn could barely contain her excitement. Her parents, as well as buying two slaves for her, were also giving her a house that se could stay in by herself.

"Time to go, Quinnie!" her father, Russel called up the stairs. Quinn came bounding down, dressed in a pretty white baby-doll dress and a yellow cardigan.

"I'm ready daddy." She spun around in a circle to show off her outfit. Russel smiled at his daughter.

"You're very beautiful, Quinnie. Don't you think, Judy?" Quinn's mother looked her daughter over and nodded. The family made their way out of the house to where Russel's slave, Will was waiting by the car to take them to the shed. Quinn bounced in her seat the whole way there and could barely keep herself from running inside when the car stopped. She managed to wait patiently while her father introduced them to the man who worked there, Blaine.

"Well, Quinn, let's take a look at the slaves we've go on offer for you. You've getting two, is that right?" Blaine asked her, leading them to where the slaves were all in cages, gaged and naked. Quinn spent the majority of the next hour, reading the notes on each slave and inspecting them. Eventually, she had narrowed her choices down to three.

Rachel Berry

15 years old

Enjoys humiliation, pain and getting fucked in the ass

Jewish

Santana Lopez

15 years old

Enjoys animal play, pain and toys

Latina

Tina Cohen-Chang

15 years old

Hard to train but works well when broken in

Asian

"Daddy, I don't know which two to choose." She sighed, turning to her father.

"Well, you can only have two. What do you like about this one?" he asked her, gesturing to the one named Tina. Quinn shrugged.

"I don't know. I just like her."

"Well, she's apparently hard to train so I wouldn't recommend getting her." he told Quinn, sneering at the slave who was cowering back in her cage.

"Okay, thank-you daddy." Quinn turned to Blaine and pointed out the ones named Rachel and Santana.

"I want those two." Blaine nodded and took the girls out of their cages, tying a rope around each girl's neck and handing the other ends to Quinn. Grinning, Quinn led her new pets to the car. The whole ride home, Quinn's new pets were silent, staring out the windows.


	2. Chapter 2

(NO P.O.V)

When Quinn was younger she had been completely obsessed with horses. Her parents had given her riding lessons and bought her a pony. She had named the horse Fillipa and had ridden her every day until the old mare had eventually died.

Now that she had her slaves, Quinn decided to make them into her personal Ponygirls. She was given her house the day after her sixteenth birthday and made quick work of building a small stable out the back. When it was built, she led her pets into the living room of her house and told them to sit on the floor in front of her.

"Okay, here's my rules from now on.

One: You are my Ponygirls. That means you sleep in your stable at all times unless I tell you otherwise. You will be wearing a horse tail butt plug at all times. And unless we are out, you are on all fours.

Two: When I have a party, you will be used as decoration, tied up how and where I say.

Three: You are not allowed inside the house unless I say.

Four: When I want to go out, You will be hitched up to my chariot. Are these rules understood?" Quinn asked, noticing that both girls were squirming slightly, obviously getting turned on by her rules. The girls nodded and Quinn smiled.

"Alright, on your hands and knees, asses towards me." She instructed, retrieving two butt plugs from the drawer in the table nearby. One had a long black tail while the other had a brown tail. She ran the black one through Santana's dripping folds, getting it ready to go into her ass. When it seemed to be ready, she roughly thrust it into Santana's ass, hearing the girl gasp as she did. The she repeated the process with the brown tail on Rachel. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was nearly lunch time. She decided to try out her new chariot and go over to her parents' house for lunch.

"We're going out for lunch, girls, let's go." She instructed, walking out the door. Santana and Rachel looked at each other beriefly and followed.

(Santana's P.O.V)

The plug rubbed annoyingly in my ass as I crawled behind my new mistress. I've had another mistress before but she got bored with me and gave me back to the shelter. I was there for about six months before this new mistress, Quinn, bought me. So far she seems nice, a little strange maybe, but it was okay. My jaw dropped when I saw the chariot out the front. There was a single seat for mistress and two long parallel poles stuck out from the front with hooks to attach things, horses I guessed, to. Mistress was busy sorting out Rachel, slipping her into a very revealing garment. Straps covered her legs and torso, her most private areas were hardly covered. Her arms were bound behind her back as well. Next, a head piece was put on her. It had a bit to go in her mouth and a mane like tail off the top. Then mistress pushed Rachel into the space between the poles and hooked two straps to the hooks, connecting them back to the hooks on the leather covering Rachel's waist. Then she came towards me, slipping me into a similar contraption and hooking me into the chariot.

"Alright, you two look so beautiful, all dressed up like that." Mistress smiled as she looked at us. I hung my head in submission, like I'd always been taught.

"No, Santana. Head up. Hold it up high. I want you looking straight ahead. She fiddled with something on the strap on the side of my face and connected another strap that was also connected to Rachel's face and then to the chariot. I could no longer put my head down. Mistress climbed into the seat and took hold of the reins coming off the straps around my waist.

"Let's go, walking with your knees high, please." she instructed and I felt the sharp sting of a riding crop connect with my ass. I immediately felt myself get wet as I began to walk down the driveway, the hot ground burning my feet slightly. When we got to the bottom of the driveway, I felt a tug on the right hand side of the reins so I turned right, wanting to please my new mistress. Eventually, we ended up on the main road, cars whizzing by. I wasn't sure about doing this where everyone could see and hesitated at the intersection until I felt something that wasn't a riding crop connect with my ass. I turned quickly onto the road and tried to ignore the stares I was receiving as I made my way down the road towards mistress's destination.

I could hear Rachel panting behind me as we struggled to pull mistress's chariot up the steep drive way. Even though there was two of us, it was still hard work and we both let out a sigh of relief when we finally stopped at the front door. Mistress got out of her chariot and told us to stand still while she knocked on the door. After a moment, mistress's parents opened the door.

"Mummy, Daddy. I'd like you to meet my new pets, Santana and Rachel. They've driven me al the way here today. Its their first time pulling the chariot." Mistress stated, proudly. The lady in the doorway stepped out and made her way over to us. I twitched a little nervously. I had no idea what she was going to do to us. She ran her hand down my back, occasionally pulling on the straps there.

"You've done a good job, Quinnie. I'm so proud of you. What do you think, Russel?" The woman asked her husband. Russel moved towards us, his hand outstretched. He pressed his hand to my right breast and gave it a hard twist. I couldn't help the sharp gasp I let out or the sudden gush of arousal between my legs.

"This one needs to be trained a bit more, I think, Quinnie. She doesn't seem to understand that she should not be getting pleasure from anything unless you specifically say to." He said, slapping his hand across my face before moving on to Rachel. Apparently, Rachel had the same treatment and reaction as I did, I heard her gasp and the stinging slap that followed.

"I'm beginning to think that these two weren't the best choices, honey." Russel told his daughter. Quinn smiled slightly.

"It's okay, Daddy. They've only been with me for a few days. They'll learn soon enough." And with that, she and her parents went inside, leaving Rachel and I standing there, not sure what to do and unable to talk to each other. Suddenly a young boy with a strange sense of fashion appeared.

"I take it you two are Mistress Quinn's? I'm Kurt, Mistress Judy's slave. "The boy introduced himself, before climbing into the chariot and steering Rachel and I to a paddock out the back. There, he helped us out of our leather and showed us the water trough. He sat on the fence, watching us while we both gulped down the water.

"So, what are your names?" Kurt asked once we were done.

"I'm Santana, and this is Rachel." I said, gesturing to the brunette beside me.

"Nice to meet you. Although I'm kind of sorry you're Mistress Quinn's. She can be a bit strange at times. And I guess she's taking it out on you two, from how you turned up here. Did you really walk all the way from her house?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes. It was a fairly easy walk but I don't want to ever do it again." she said. Kurt laughed.

"You'll be doing that walk and a whole heap of others from now on. Mistress Quinn told me one night about how much she wanted two Ponygirls and what she'd make them do." he said, matter of factly. I shot a look at him.

"What kind of things?" I asked. He shrugged

"Anything you can think of. Anyway, I'd better get going, I'm not technically allowed to talk to you." he said, jumping down off the fence.

"Wait! I, um, need to go to the toilet. Am I allowed to take the plug out?" Rachel asked him.

"Er, I'm not sure. I can ask your mistress if you want." he offered. Rachel nodded and Kurt ran into the house. It was only a minute later that our new mistress came storming out of the house. I saw straight away that she was not happy.

"What do you two think you're doing? You're not allowed to talk to Kurt or anyone unless I say so. The only people you can talk to are each other and me." she shrieked as she got closer. I whimpered and shied away from the fence a little.

"Oh, you're scared are you? Well, guess what? I'm not going to let you go to the toilet until we get home. See how you like that." with that, she turned and stormed back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears at having already upset our mistress.

"I didn't mean tom make her mad. I really do just need to go." Rachel said. Suddenly, I remembered what mistress had said about being on all fours and dropped to he ground. She gave me a funny look.

"Remember she told us we are supposed to be on all fours." I reminded her and realisation came into her eyes and she dropped to the ground too. We began to wander around the fairly large paddock and I wondered just how horse-like she wanted us to be.


	3. Chapter 3

(Rachel's P.O.V)

Mistress didn't come out of the house again for another two hours and by that time, I was squirming with the need to go to the toilet. Without saying a word to either of us, Kurt expertly tied us back into our harnesses and hitched us to the chariot before steering it back to the front of the house where we met a seething mistress. As soon as Kurt got out of the chariot, his mistress grabbed him by the hair and dragged him inside, shouting something at him and appearing back at the door. Mistress Quinn said goodbye to her parents and climbed into the chariot, swinging her whip through the air where it connected with my hip and I took my first step forward, remembering to lift my knees high as I walked. Walking this way caused the plug in my ass to rub even more and it made me need the toilet so much more. I followed behind Santana, wondering what punishment lay in store for us when we got home.

"I am really disappointed in you two. I thought you would know better than to talk to anyone without my permission. Each of you will be getting your own punishment, which I will decide tomorrow morning. For now, you are both to stay in your stalls, without food." Mistress told us after she'd taken our harnesses off and put us in our stalls. They were nothing more than a horse stall with straw on the ground to sleep on. Santana was in the stall next to me but she had already curled up on the floor. I paced around my stall for a little while, still needing the toilet until I finally decided to sleep, thinking it might help relieve some pressure. Lying down definitely did help and before long I was fast asleep.

(Quinn's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe my pets had disgraced me so much already. I sat in the living room of my house, knowing that Rachel still hadn't gone to the toilet. I decided to let her stew for an hour and then let her go. Settling down, I switched ion the TV and found a documentary on how to best train your slaves.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke, it was dark outside and the TV was off. I remembered Rachel and quickly ran outside.

"Rachel? Where are you, my precious pony?" I called as I entered the stable. I heard a whimper and her head poked over the door of her stall.

"Do you still need to go?" I asked, running my hands down her body. She shivered at my touch and let out another whimper, louder this time. I laughed.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. I'll just get your bridle and I'll take you out to the paddock, okay?" I found Rachel's bridle hanging on the wall of a small room beside the stalls, the pink leather contrasting well against the dark wood of the wall. Heading back out to her, she was now dancing on her two feet, obviously trying to keep it in. Smiling, I slipped the bit into her mouth and secured the bridle behind her head. I could tall she wasn't happy about it but she had to learn. We went out into the paddock and I let go of her reins.

"Turn around, Rachel." I told her. She did, almost immediately and I yanked the plug out of her ass. I could feel her almost sigh in relief as she moved away a little and finally let go. When she was done, I put the plug back in and led her back to her stall. Santana hadn't woken up the whole time so I decided to leave her till the morning. I put Rachel's bridle back where it had come from and turned to leave.

"We'll be doing some training in the morning. Tell Santana to eat a good breakfast because you'll both be working hard all day." I told her, opening the door and stepping out into the cool night air.

"Mistress?" Rachel's voice barely registered as I began to shut the door behind me. I poked my head back inside and raised my eyebrow at her.

"What will we be eating?" she almost whispered. I grinned at her and watched as her curiosity turned to confusion.

"You'll be eating what a horse eats, of course. I mean, that's all you are. Just a stupid little pony who's lucky to be living in stables as nice as this with a mistress as good as me, aren't you?" I taunted her and I could see that she was turned on by my degrading words.

"Yes, Mistress. And I'm sorry I disappointed you today." She bowed her head and I nodded before slamming the door shut and going back to my house for dinner and bed, thinking gleefully of all the things I was going to do the next day with Rachel and Santana.


End file.
